The lovely Doctor
by crimsonpony
Summary: this is my first fanfic based off the Doctor Whooves Adventures to some point. be nice i know it short i will make more
1. Chapter 1

**the lovely doctor**

twilight look out the window of her home the snow and moon light were perfect. it had been two month since she had seen the doctor and two month since she told him she loved him. twilight sighed and went over to the fire in the fire place. she sat with a book. it was a week before hearts warming eve and spike was in canterlot for two weeks, so she was alone for the week. everypony was snowed in from the storm. she sighed and wish she hadnt told the doctor she had loved him if she hadnt she still be with him having fun and going off to strange knew places. suddenly there was a knock at the door twilight jump cause she didnt think anyone would be out in such bad weather. she walk over to the door and opened she fainted when she saw who was standing outside her door.

**hello twilight you ok? i didnt think me showing up would have this much of a shock on her hmm. **twilight slowly open her eyes to see the doctor his chestnut mane had snow in it.

**ah good your awake it good to see you didnt hurt anything lovely mane as ever.**

twilight smiled and stood up with the doctor help **what are you doing here i thought you didnt want to see me again**

the doctor look down and at his side he crused himself when he thought about that moment in the TRADIS

**well about that i will explain it over coco but first can i please come inside it kind of chilly out here. **

twilight moved out of the way as the doctor walk in and went to the kitchen and started making coco. he came back with two cups and sat by the fire.

**come sit by me twilight theres much we need to talk about.**

twilight took a seat next to the doctor and took a mug with her magic

**well you see this all started when i drop you off at your house**

_flash back to two month ago_

_the doctor hit some switches and walk over to a console and saw a picture they had taken at a fair she had taken him to. he slided to the floor on the TRADIS and felt tears forming in his eyes._

_"stupid stupid doctor. you know you shouldnt get to close to people you would only end up hurting them." the doctor sob as he though about rose and all those other that got two close to him that he had to let go." i mean i dont age normally anyways and it would just be weird."_

_"so what if it weird you didnt have any problem dating me." the doctor look up to see river song standing there "hello sweetie. so your a pony now i never would have guess." the doctor smiled when he saw her. "so tell me who this girl who got the doctor crying." the doctor them began telling river about twilight and everything that happen to him first crashing into her house to someone of the other adventures they had_

_"it sounds like to me you love her but you wont admitted it to yourself."_

_"but i'm a timelord i dont know how long i got and she will grow old and i will die and and."_

_"from what i understand you live in a magical world where a alicorn who lives forever rules and you yourself should know that anything possible."_

_"so what your saying is i should go back and tell her how i feel?"_

_river stood up and smile "that not up to me to decide it up to you"_

**...and so here i am**

twilight put her mug down and hug the doctor and sob into his shoulder

**well it good so see you again twilight and i hope you dont mind me staying here untill the snow clears up i seem to have crash my TRADIS**

**again? **twilight said with a giggle

the doctor took a sip of his coco and kissed twilight on top of the head.

the rest of the night was spent holding each other untill they got up and went to bed the doctor slept on the couch and twilight in her bed. twilight smiled and sighed as she thought this was the start of something great. the doctor however was worrying about this and was thinking about how this would work.

_**this was my fanfic so be nice :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**just wanted to say before i get started. i looking for a proofreader if you want to help then send me a message and i will see what happens. another thing this is my first my little pony friendship is magic fanfic but i have wrote other types but writing this kind of fanfiction is kind of hard but i am getting use to it. aslo alittle back story if you couldnt pull it out of that first chapter. the doctor and twilight have been travling for sometime cant say how long or where. because of SPOILERS. but twilight told the doctor how she felt and the doctor being the doctor let her go from fear of hurting her. ok you got it? good. now on with the story**_

the doctor woke up to smell of pancakes and other foods. he slowly got up off the sofa and slowly got on his feet and slowly made his way to the kitchen to see what was cooking. twilight was busy cooking with a smile on her face. the doctor sat down at the table and smiled. he had always like when twilight made food she was a better cook then she let on. twilight put a plate in front of him and sat next to him.

**so doctor how did you sleep?** she ask taking a bite of some toast

**well the couch was fine but the sleep was awful. **he laugh and started to eat

**well doctor if you want you can sleep in my bed and i can sleep on the couch.**

the doctor look at twilight **oh twilight i couldnt do that no no no.**

twilight couldnt help but giggle. she had always like how the doctor was such a gentalcolt.

**well **twilight nuzzled the doctor** you could always share a bed with me **

the doctor gaged at her comment. he had been caught off gaurd.

**well you see uh uh i um**

**doctor i am just joking with you **twilight giggle and went back to eating.

the doctor sighed and finshed eating. they spent the rest of the morning cleaning up and some small talk. the doctor went to reading a history book and twilight started reading a romance novel. this went on for about a hour untill they heard a load crash from down in the basement. the doctor jump up and went to the basement door and open it taking out his sonic screwdriver. the green light glowing bright and a high pitch wine coming from it. the doctor slowly walk down the steps into the basement while twilight stay and watch from the door way. the doctor look around the basement and saw a large pipe had been standing but was knock over. then there was a scream load enough to make the doctor run up the stairs to find the basement door shut and lock.

**TWILIGHT! can you hear me?** the doctor could hear shuffling and movement outside the door. the doctor tried to open the door with his sonic but it wasnt working.

**damn it! why does this always happen. **the doctor sat down at the door and cried. he had let it happen again.


End file.
